The Grinch
The Grinch is the titular redeemed protagonist villain of Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!. In 1966, he was voiced by the late actor Boris Karloff. In 2000, he was played by Jim Carrey as an adult while the late Josh Ryan Evans play as an 8-year-old Grinch. In 2018, he is voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch. Character description The Grinch is depicted as a furry recluse living in seclusion on a cliff overlooking the cheerful, optimistic community of Whoville. He scorns the Christmas season and the boisterous festivities customarily celebrated during the holiday; apparently irritated by the happiness of others and deriving pleasure from spoiling other people's merriment. Aided by his long-suffering pet dog, Max, he disguises himself as Santa Claus and breaks into the Whos' homes to steal their holiday decorations and gifts. Although his plan works, he is infuriated on Christmas morning to find the Whos singing cheerfully despite his actions. Convinced that the holiday must carry a meaning distinct from its decorations and gifts, the Grinch returns and distributes his stolen goods to the Whos, with whom he thereafter celebrates. Nevertheless, the Grinch is still portrayed as a bitter and ill-tempered character in artwork or other media. With the character's anti-holiday spirit followed by the transformation on Christmas morning, scholars have noted similarity to Ebenezer Scrooge from Charles Dickens' 1843 novella A Christmas Carol. In both the animated TV special and the 2000 live-action film, he is shown to have superhuman strength when he stops an entire sleigh loaded with presents from going over a cliff and lifts it over his head, although he is also described as "finding the strength of ten Grinches plus two" during that moment of crisis. Thus, his feat of strength may be akin to an adrenaline rush, as he does not appear to exhibit this ability under normal circumstances. ''Heroic Side'' *''He saved Cindy-Lou Who from the stamping machine''. *''He stopped the sleigh from falling off the cliff and saved Cindy-Lou Who.'' *''He gave back the gifts to the people in Whoville''. *''He pass the Christmas season with the Whos in his cave''. Gallery Images 20121220_Grinch.jpg|The Grinch, as seen in the animated TV special Tumblr md1ijyRxdw1qieyopo1 500.jpg|The Grinch, as seen in the live-action movie, played by Jim Carrey Grinch 2018 character.png|The Grinch in 2018 Trivia *Dr. Seuss disputed casting Boris Karloff for fear that he would make the Grinch too scary. *Boris Karloff's voice changes when he speaks for the Grinch. Originally he spoke in his "Narrator" voice throughout. After recording was complete, the highs in his voice were mechanically removed for the Grinch, giving him the gravelly voice heard in the finished version. Navigation Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male Category:Titular Category:In Love Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Nameless Category:The Icon Category:Unwanted Category:Genius Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Contradictory Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Kindness Category:Victims Category:Humanoid Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Nurturer Category:Love Rivals Category:Orphans Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Defectors Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Liars Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Mischievous Category:Mysterious Category:Misguided Category:False Antagonist Category:MAD Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Gentle Giants